


Domestic

by Tallihensia



Series: The Veil Universe [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a small accident that makes Clark realize that in some ways, they're a perfectly normal couple while still being themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only mine in my dreams. ;-) This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> Spoilers: none
> 
> Notes: Technically, this is in the same universe as 'Beyond the Veil' (a few months past it), but it doesn't really matter for anything in the story.

# Domestic

Clark was in the den intently working on a story when he heard a muffled thud from the other room and a small yip of pain. Heart in his throat, Clark switched into super-speed and ran to Lex.

A chair, still falling. A man, lying twisted on the ground.

Clark stopped breathing for a moment seeing Lex on the ground, but then he started again when he figured out Lex wasn't broken or bleeding anywhere. Slipping back into normal time, Clark put a hand on Lex's shoulder. "Are you okay?" His x-ray vision wasn't so good with soft-tissue injuries.

Lex jerked, twisting in the final moments of his fall to look at Clark. "Jesus, Clark! If you're going to be dashing around at super-speed and surprising me, you could at least catch me before I hit the ground."

"I didn't **know** you were falling until you fell!" Clark ran his hands over Lex, his worry making him sharp. Some superhero, to let his lover die of a broken neck from… Clark glanced at the chair and then up at the ceiling.

"The smoke alarm?" Clark gave another sharp look at the chair. "A roller chair?! Lex, God Damn It, you know better!"

Lex shrugged as he sat up, his hand uncurling to show the battery he'd been holding. "It was beeping. It was annoying me. I've changed it dozens of times on that chair, it's usually fine."

"Usually isn't good enough. Your damn labs are usually safe – until they blow up!"

Lex glared at him. "Do you really want to start that again?"

Clark deflated with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Lex and holding him close. "I just want you to be safe."

Lex relaxed against Clark, allowing the embrace. "You're impossible. It was just a normal household accident."

"And people **die** from those all the time!" Clark tightened his hold. "I was just over in the next room…"

"Hey." Lex pushed on Clark's chest until Clark eased up and gave him some room. Then Lex stretched up and kissed Clark, steadying himself with a firm grip on Clark's hair. Lex didn't bother with anything light, going in deep immediately.

Taken by surprise, Clark didn't respond at first and then he kissed back desperately, tasting for himself that Lex was okay.

When they pulled back, Lex's grey-blue eyes regarded him steadily and there was a slight smirk at the edges of his mouth. "If getting hurt means getting held like this, maybe I should do it more often."

Clark sputtered for a moment. "You started it. And you'd better not."

Lex's mouth twisted into an almost real smile that held fondness behind the mirth. "Okay."

It had been so long since Clark had seen Lex smile, really smile, that it took him a moment to register what Lex had said. Even then, Clark put it off a moment while he lifted his hand up to touch Lex's lips. He started at the little scar on the upper lip, gently stroking down to the lower lip and then out to the edges where they were still turned up. Clark then brought his finger to the other side. Then he brought his mouth in, not taking his finger away until his lips were completely touching Lex's. As soon as Lex tried to deepen the kiss, though, Clark moved back.

"Doofus," Lex accused him, still smiling. "You've got the goofiest look on your face. Those glasses aren't helping it any either."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, that's why I wear them… and you've told me not to take them off while we're here."

Lex shrugged. "Habits are important, and I like goofy on you."

It was a nice change of pace from everybody who wanted Superman in their lives. Lois hadn't let him wear the glasses in their apartment. Lex, though, was always different. Clark remembered what they'd been talking about before. "What do you mean, 'okay'?"

Lex shifted himself out of Clark's arms and stood up, wincing slightly as he put weight on his left leg. "Okay, I'll be more careful." He held the battery out to Clark. "You can change the smoke alarm."

Clark jerked his gaze up from Lex's leg where he was favoring it to the battery and then to Lex's face. Lex's gaze was on him, steady, yet there was something… Clark stood up, taking the battery without looking as he kept trying to figure it out.

Understanding. That was it. That was understanding in Lex's expression. He knew both how scared Clark had just been, and why, and he was willing to change to accommodate Clark's fears.

Flushing, Clark levitated up to the ceiling and pulled off the smoke alarm. He changed the battery without looking down, flustered by his own overreaction and Lex's calm acceptance of it. He wasn't used to this, to them…

"That's so cool," Lex said, his head titled up to watch Clark, his eyes alight with study and wonder.

"I've been flying for years," Clark said, amused, relaxing as he floated back down.

"Saving people, not being domestic." Lex placed a hand on Clark's chest, like he was testing Clark's solidity.

Domestic. Clark thought about the word for a moment, and Lex, and Lex promising to be more careful just for him. And Clark thought while it wasn't a word he would have used himself, he liked the word when used with himself and Lex. He hoped it would be a word he'd hear for years to come.

Being careful of Lex's left leg, Clark swept Lex into his arms and then lifted them both off the ground, folding his legs under him in a cross-legged sitting position. "What else would you like me to do while flying?"

Lex turned until he could look down at the ground below them, laughing as he did so. "While I'd never say no to some good ceiling sex, it **is** time for dinner…"

Clark flew them into the kitchen, not sure what would happen when they got there, but sure at least that they'd do it together.

 

* * *

End

  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the awesome beta Sue Dreams. ^^
> 
> For the schmoop bingo card square: minor injury.
> 
> Cross-posted at [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/15525.html).


End file.
